Coucher de soleil
by Robyn Betic
Summary: Kate est chez elle, tranquille, à observer le coucher de soleil. Mais un événement inattendu va bouleverser sa soirée ... et peut-être sa vie à tout jamais ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut à vous ! J'ai décidé de publier pas mal cette semaine, comme c'est un week-end de trois jours, j'en profite ! Pour cette pseudo fiction là, je l'ai commencé il y a un bout de temps, mais je ne savais plus vraiment quoi en faire. Je l'ai terminé tout récemment, je ne suis absolument pas satisfaite du début et la fin me paraît un peu … je ne sais pas, mais pas comme j'aimerais qu'elle soit ! En espérant que vous allez aimer... :) Je tiens déjà à m'excuser pour ces chapitres assez courts, mais j'ai préféré publier ça comme ça plutôt qu'un très long OS. Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. J'envoie toutes mes pensées à ma jumelle chérie; à Agathounette que j'aime fort fort; à mon adorable Juju; et à Kelly, ma schizophrène préférée !

* * *

Situation : fin de saison 4, avant la découverte de Castle (je veux dire par là avant qu'il sache qu'elle se souvient de tout)

POV : Kate

Genre : un peu dramatique et guimauve sur la fin, je dirais que c'est néanmoins du guimauve léger et que le thème n'est pas forcément très gai, mais j'ai tenté d'y insuffler le plus de joie possible ! Ou de douceur en tout cas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'appartement était calme. Comme tous les soirs, en fin de compte. J'étais allongée, sur mon lit, à regarder le plafond et le luminaire. Le lustre que j'avais installé était éteint, et les couleurs chaudes qui l'agrémentaient semblaient un peu ternies par le manque de lumière. Mes yeux s'étaient habitués à la pénombre de ce début de soirée. Et ça ne me gênait pas de ne rien discerner, sauf les contours des meubles de ma chambre. La lumière de ce coucher de soleil était vraiment renversante, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'y prêtais réellement attention : les nuages se coloraient de teintes pastel tandis que le soleil, d'un orangé roux, tombait lentement par-delà l'horizon. Je souris devant ce spectacle éphémère et si différent chaque jour. Les gratte-ciel se teintaient de belles harmonies violettes et rosées, ainsi que de couleurs éclatantes, rouge écarlate, orange vif.

Une petite sonnerie me tira de ma rêverie, et je me contorsionnai sur mon lit pour attraper mon téléphone.

-Beckett, lançai-je de ma voix habituelle, en attente d'une nouvelle victime qui aurait pu essayer d'égayer le désert qu'était ma vie actuellement.

Je ne le supportais plus, ce moment où, après avoir fermé la porte d'entrée derrière moi, j'essayais de trouver mille et une façons de ne pas mourir d'ennui. Quand j'avais de la chance, Castle venait me rendre visite avec un plat chinois tout prêt. Sinon, je sortais boire un coup avec eux pour ne pas rester seule chez moi à me morfondre et à avoir des pensées vraiment VRAIMENT obscures et terrifiantes. Je ne le supportais plus du tout.

-Kate … murmura une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

J'aurais pu la reconnaître entre mille, malgré le fait qu'elle semblait déformée par la souffrance, par une douleur qui paraissait insoutenable.

-Castle ? Le questionnai-je, étonnée par son appel improbable à 20h30.

Nous avions fini l'enquête en cours. Un psychopathe fétichiste des écrivains qui avait tué une jeune nouvelle dans le métier, à son appartement dans le Lower East Side. Une affaire plutôt vite réglée, puisqu'on avait arrêté le tueur le lendemain de la découverte de sa victime. Un fou furieux, encore un de plus, comme si ceux qui existaient déjà ne suffisaient pas !

-Aide-moi … supplia-t-il.

J'entendis un bruit, comme si le téléphone tombait au sol. Une sorte de secousse étrange me parcourut.

-Castle ? Castle ? Tu m'entends ? Demandai-je, désespérée par son silence.

Un nouveau frisson me traversa, encore plus désagréable et dérangeant que le précédent. Ça n'allait pas du tout.

-Castle ! Réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Me mis-je à hurler dans le combiné, comme une folle.

Je coupai la communication, j'enfilai mes chaussures, je pris les clés de ma voiture et je quittai mon appartement sans prendre le temps de refermer la porte à clé derrière moi.

Sa voix résonnait encore dans ma tête. Une supplication, une demande tellement pressante, un besoin vital, un vœu d'une valeur inestimable, un désir insoutenable. Voilà ce qu'il m'avait fait passer dans ces deux mots, pourtant si clairs. Une fois dans ma voiture, j'appelai une ambulance, avant de m'enfoncer dans la circulation dense du vendredi soir. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ? Cela me perturbait : qu'est-ce qui pouvait arriver au sage et si gentil Richard Castle ? Il n'était ni casse-cou (quoique … ), ni mauvais au point de s'attirer les foudres de quelqu'un (mmm... cela restait à prouver !).

Mais je n'avais pas le temps de me faire un petit cours sur les ennemis potentiels de Rick, il fallait juste que j'arrive chez lui avant que … je ne savais quoi d'irrévocable arrive. S'il lui arrivait malheur par MA faute, je ne m'en remettrais certainement jamais.

Mais d'ailleurs, que faisait-il encore à mes côtés, alors que j'étais la femme la plus cruelle que la Terre n'ait jamais portée ? Il était masochiste, ou quoi ? Il avait peut-être juste confiance en moi … ce qui était pire, parce que je lui mentais ouvertement depuis près d'un an … Ah ! Comme j'avais honte de moi ! J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir revenir à ce jour, ce fameux jour, celui qui m'avait littéralement transformée. A moins que je ne fus cette femme depuis le tout début …

* * *

~ _Un an auparavant ~_

Le coffre du corbillard s'ouvrit sur un cercueil harmonieusement verni, d'un bois tendre et clair. Mes genoux fléchirent lorsque je vis le drapeau sur la dernière demeure de Roy Montgomery.

Il ne fallait pas que je lâche prise, pas maintenant, je ne pouvais pas, pensai-je, alors que je m'approchais pour me saisir de la poignée qui m'était destinée sur le côté du cercueil.

Roy avait été le meilleur capitaine que je n'avais jamais connu, l'homme le plus humble, le plus dévoué et le plus doux qui fut. Il m'avait sauvé tellement de fois, je lui devais d'ailleurs toute ma vie. Tout le bien qu'il m'avait fait, sans que jamais je ne m'en rende compte. Toutes ses attentions, tous ces moments où il avait été le seul à avoir la force de lire en moi, de regarder droit dans les yeux ma fureur, de voir la haine et la rage déformer mes traits, le seul capable de me faire ouvrir les yeux et de voir la réalité.

Une balle dans la poitrine. Voilà ce que ces belles années lui avaient offert. Autant de prouesses, et de réussites envoyées en l'air en une seconde par un morceau de métal.

Pourquoi s'en prenait-on toujours à ceux qui en demandaient le moins ?

C'était vrai, il avait été un bandit, mais il avait fait amende honorable tout au long de sa vie bien rangée, celle qu'il avait vécu après ça.

Personne n'avait le droit de le tuer. PERSONNE.

Avancer. Aller jusqu'au podium. Voilà quel était mon but ce jour-là. Il ne fallait pas que je m'effondre, il fallait que je sois forte pour mon capitaine. Forte, comme il l'avait été pour moi, ce soir-là, dans ce hangar.

Comment aurais-je pu le remercier ? Comment aurais-je pu lui rendre tout ce qu'il m'avait donné ? _«Kate, ne regrette rien; je devais mourir pour ce que j'ai fait, à cette époque-là. N'aie aucun regret, ce n'est pas ta faute ...»_

Sa voix, qui était encore nette dans ma tête, douce et posée, m'avait toujours épaulée quand j'en avais eu le plus besoin. Et aujourd'hui encore, elle était avec moi.

Je lâchai la poignée. C'était le dernier contact que je partageai avec lui, la dernière fois que je pouvais l'aider.

Il aurait été fier de ce qu'on avait fait pour lui, la cérémonie, les gens qui étaient là, les fleurs par milliers.

Son remerciement planait au dessus de nous, nous recouvrait gentiment pour nous donner le courage et la force de continuer sans lui.

Je devais parler. Je devais dire quelques mots à son sujet, ce que j'avais pu retenir de toutes les leçons qu'il m'avait apprises.

Mais le temps était trop court. Comment pouvais-je exprimer tout ce que nous avions vécu, tout ce que j'avais découvert, expérimenté avec lui, avec son aide. Je ne pouvais pas lui rendre hommage comme il le méritait. Je n'aurai jamais eu les mots ni le temps nécessaire à cela.

Je m'appuyais sur la tablette où était fixé le micro. Et je me lançais. Je racontai ce qu'il m'avait appris de plus crucial, les choses primordiales, de se battre pour vivre, mais de savoir que la vie était une guerre que l'on finissait toujours par perdre, quoi que nous fassions. Pour lui, rien n'était plus important que de vivre heureux, que de vivre amoureux.

Castle se tenait à côté de moi. En prononçant ces mots, je me tournais vers lui, j'avais envie de lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, à quel point Montgomery me manquait, à quel point je tenais à mon supérieur, et à quel point je tenais à lui. Comme j'avais envie de le voir à mes côtés pour m'aider à surmonter tous les obstacles de la vie … Il avait un air grave et sinistre, mais je trouvais ça extrêmement romantique. Je me ressaisis, ce n'était définitivement pas le moment de réfléchir aux sentiments que j'éprouvais pour mon partenaire, alors que je devais terminer mon discours. Je me tournais à nouveau vers l'assemblée pour finir sur ma dernière phrase, avec laquelle je m'étais battue pour qu'elle paraisse la plus douce et la plus sereine possible, la plus paisible, et non la plus triste et la plus macabre.

Je pris ma respiration pour commencer, quand Castle cria mon prénom.

-KATE !

Sa voix perça l'air, s'arrêta un instant, resta figée dans le présent. Mais quelque chose vint s'encrer au plus profond de moi. Quelque chose vint me transpercer. Et je ne savais absolument pas ce qui se passait, à part que je ressentais une immense douleur dans la poitrine. Rick se jeta sur moi, et me plaqua au sol. Mon âme se déchirait, commençait à me quitter, s'envolait loin. J'avais envie de crier pour demander de l'aide, j'avais envie de questionner Castle sur ce qui était en train de se passer, même si je le savais déjà. Pourtant, aucun son n'accepta de traverser mes lèvres. J'avais l'affreuse sensation d'être paralysée.

Richard était couché à côté de moi, m'observait, faisait un examen complet de la situation, et j'avais juste envie qu'il me regarde dans les yeux parce que je connaissais déjà la fin de l'histoire. Ces derniers instants, ceux pour lesquels je m'accrochais, pourquoi étaient-ils si longs à venir ? CASTLE, POURQUOI NE PLONGES-TU PAS TON REGARD DANS LE MIEN ? Ne voyais-tu pas que c'était la seule chose dont j'avais besoin ?

Ses pupilles avaient dû entendre ma requête criante, parce qu'elles vinrent rencontrer les miennes. Et j'eus l'impression que tout passa par ce regard. C'était mon dernier, peut-être le seul qu'il me restait, alors j'y allai, je jetai tout dedans, en pagaille, et c'était tellement le fouillis que même moi je ne savais même plus ce que je voulais qu'il comprenne. Que je l'aimais ? Je l'avais toujours aimé. Que je ne voulais pas partir ? Chaque parcelle de mon être était en train de le crier. Alors je lui dis tout le reste. A quel point il allait me manquer, à quel point TOUT allait me manquer, ses sourires, ses cafés, ses théories, son humour de gamin, ses livres passionnants, ses yeux irrésistibles, notre relation, notre travail, nos repas, nos sorties, nos taquineries. Et puis tout ce qui nous entourait, Lanie, Espo, Ryan, mon père, mon travail, mon poste, mon badge, mon arme, - qui l'aurait cru – mes menottes, mon appartement et mes souvenirs, la bague, la montre, les photos, les éclats de rire, les guirlandes de noël, les rues éclairées, la neige fraîche, les bains moussants, les nuages de vapeur dans le froid, les fleurs au printemps,la douce chaleur du soleil en été,les feuilles roussies en automne.

Je n'avais jamais autant fait partager à quelqu'un de toute ma vie. Je le laissais même voir mes peurs, ma vulnérabilité. Et malgré ça, il restait à côté de moi.

J'aurais aimé lui dire de ne pas regretter mon départ, de continuer sa vie, d'être heureux. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je n'avais plus de voix, juste ce regard qui devait être un immense bordel.

 _Je t'aime, Kate, … Reste je t'en supplie, … je t'aime Kate, … s'il te plaît, reste avec moi … Kate ..._

Sa voix. Elle était la plus mélodieuse que je connaisse. Et ses mots. Comment aurais-je pu partir après cette déclaration ? Je ne pouvais pas.

Mais, contre mon gré, mes paupières se fermèrent, alors que j'avais encore des millions de choses à lui dire. NON, Non, non, je ne veux pas partir …

~ _Quelques jours plus tard_ ~

Mes paupières s'ouvrirent, j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital. Le lit n'était pas très confortable, les néons me piquaient les yeux, tout sentait le désinfectant et la mort, même moi.

Une sensation, un frisson me parcourut. Et un sentiment de peur m'envahit. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Je n'étais même pas sûre de comprendre. Castle était avec moi, et et … Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait. C'était ce que je voulais, ce que j'attendais, depuis longtemps, pas vrai ? Hein ? NON ?

Pourtant, même si je savais que c'était ce que je voulais, quelque chose me bloquait. La peur, peut-être, ou le fait qu'il ait pu lire dans mes yeux toutes mes fautes, tous ces défauts qui m'appartenaient.

Je pensais ne jamais savoir ce qui m'avait poussé à lui mentir de la sorte. Mais cette sensation d'être sur le point de mourir encore et encore, de sentir la cicatrice qu'avait laissée la balle me donnait juste envie de disparaître. La marque qu'elle avait laissé sur ma peau, à l'intérieur de mon corps et de mon esprit, ce trou béant semblait être impossible à refermer. Il m'empêchait de voir la vérité en face, de me regarder en face, de lire en moi, comme j'avais été capable de le faire, avant.


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, bien, bien ! Nous voilà reparti dans le présent de Kate, j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite … Je ne dirais rien, même sous la torture, vous devez lire pour savoir ce qui va se passer ! ;) En espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop … En attendant, lisez bien et profitez !

* * *

Je garai la voiture un peu n'importe comment devant l'immeuble de Castle. Le soleil avait presque totalement disparu derrière l'Hudson, il descendait aussi vite que mon humeur, avec un air désespéré qui voulait s'accrocher et ne pas partir. Je claquai la portière derrière moi, je courus jusqu'à l'entrée. Le portier me reconnut, me salua rapidement, vit que j'étais pressée, alors il détourna le regard et me laissa passer sans rien demander. Je lui en fus reconnaissante. Je n'aurais pas supporter de lui _taper la causette_.

Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre parce que je savais que l'ascenseur aurait été trop long. J'arrivai devant sa porte. Elle était fermée, mais peut-être pas à clé. Je sortis mon arme, et j'enclenchai la poignée, très doucement, avec discrétion. Je pénétrai à l'intérieur du salon. Il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel, tout semblait à sa place. J'inspectai rapidement le lieu, et je ne vis personne. Je changeai de pièce. Je me dirigeai vers le bureau, et, au moment où j'enfonçai la poignée, j'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Arme pointée devant moi, je fis volte-face et croisai le regard d'une personne qui m'était totalement inconnue. Je vis du sang sur ses mains, et cela me suffit pour bondir à travers la pièce. Il comprit mon but, et se sauva à toute vitesse. Je lui courus après, mais il était extrêmement rapide. Je le succédai dans les escaliers, il sauta les dernières marches et s'y pris de peu pour arriver à se redresser. Je vis le gardien qui nous observait d'un coup d'oeil, mais les ambulanciers venaient de pénétrer dans le grand hall.

-Je cherche le loft de M. Castle, s'il vous plaît. C'est une urgence ! Le questionna l'un d'eux, apparemment pressé.

Je ne leur prêtai guère attention et continuai à pourchasser mon tueur. Il se faufila parmi les passants, auxquels je criai de s'écarter à mon approche. Tous obéissaient, sans rechigner. Il était sacrément malin, et se faufila par une bouche de métro. Je le suivis à la trace, et descendis l'escalator plus rapidement que lui. Arrivée en bas, je l'attrapai par la manche, mais celle-ci se déchira entre mes doigts. Frustrée, j'accélérai encore ma cadence déjà bien rythmée, et je finis par me jeter sur lui, quand j'estimai en être capable. Une femme cria lorsque nous retombâmes au sol, puis s'écarta, totalement pétrifiée par le sang qui maculait les mains de l'homme. Ce dernier rumina dans sa barbe, se détestant très certainement de ne pas tenir la course aussi bien qu'un lieutenant de police, qui plus est, se trouvait être une femme.

-Tu apprendras qu'il ne faut pas toucher aux gens que j'aime. lui sifflai-je dans le creux de l'oreille.

Il détourna son visage pour que je ne puisse pas le regarder. Il avait eu une bonne idée, car c'était bien la dernière chose au monde que j'avais envie de voir.

Je l'avais attrapé, cet homme dont je ne savais rien, qui semblait être un assassin, et peut-être – je priai pour que ce ne soit pas le cas – celui de Castle. Je ne connaissais pas son identité, mais j'en savais suffisamment sur lui pour passer un coup de fil à Espo et Ryan.

Ils répondirent à la seconde sonnerie.

-Ouais, les Gars, c'est Beckett. J'ai un … suspect, là, j'ai besoin de vous. Venez chez Castle avec tout le matériel. Et … bougez-vous, c'est urgent.

Je raccrochai sans même leur laisser le temps de répondre.

Je sortis de là avec mon suspect, les mains attachées par mes menottes dans le dos. On prit l'escalator ensemble dans l'autre sens, on remonta la rue lentement, même si je mourais d'envie de courir pour aller voir Castle et ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

Les gens nous regardaient un peu bizarrement, mais ça m'était égal. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la résidence, les voitures banalisées étaient déjà là. Je leur confiai mon meurtrier, même si je n'étais pas sûre qu'il en soit un. Cette dernière pensée me rappela à l'ordre, et je chuchotai à son oreille :

-Il y a intérêt à ce qu'il s'en sorte.

Il se tourna vers moi, plongea ses yeux dans les miens, et me toisa avant de sourire froidement. Cela me glaça le sang et j'eus une énorme envie de le gifler. Je me retins et détournai le regard.

Je rentrai à nouveau dans le grand hall, le pauvre portier ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête. Je lui souris pour le rassurer, mais je devais être tellement affolée qu'il me sembla encore plus perturbé et déboussolé qu'avant mon arrivée.

Je montai les escaliers, et finis par pénétrer dans le salon de mon écrivain. Je m'avançai jusqu'à son bureau, et la quantité de sang sur le sol m'affola aussitôt. Deux ambulanciers, assis à même le sol m'empêchaient de le voir. Je poussai un cri en les contournant, lorsque j'aperçus Richard, allongé sur le côté. On aurait pu croire qu'il dormait si son visage n'avait pas eu cette expression aussi étrange et indéchiffrable : un mélange de peur, de souffrance et, aussi dérangeant que cela puisse paraître, un air de sérénité apaisait ses traits marqués.

Je tombai à genoux, les deux mains sur la bouche, les larmes me montant aux yeux. Mais que lui était-il arrivé ? Et pourquoi y-avait-il autant de sang ? Un des deux hommes était concentré sur sa conversation téléphonique, l'autre était en train de disposer le brancard au sol pour pouvoir le transporter jusqu'à leur véhicule.

Je me penchai au dessus de son corps, qui semblait inanimé. Je posai mes mains à plat sur sa poitrine, tachée de sang, et commençai à déplacer mes doigts frénétiquement autour de son visage et de ses épaules. Comme la peau de sa joue était lisse et douce ! Elle me semblait même – oh ! miracle - chaude.

-Castle !? Tu es là ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Pourquoi y-a-t-il du sang ?

Je me tournai vers l'ambulancier qui n'était pas au téléphone, et le saisis par le col, le secouant dans tous les sens.

-Pourquoi tout ce sang ? Hein ?! POURQUOI Y-EN-A-T-IL AUTANT ?! VOUS ATTENDEZ QUOI POUR L'EMBARQUER ? HEIN ? IL EST ENCORE VIVANT, PAS VRAI ? NON ?

L'homme sembla totalement sonné par mes secousses. Quand je me calmai, il prit mes mains et les éloigna de son cou. Il les posa sur mes genoux, eux aussi recouverts du sang qui tachait le sol.

-Oui, il est vivant, mais mon collègue appelle pour avoir plus d'oxygène et des perfs supplémentaires. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame, c'est notre travail, on sait ce qu'on fait !

Il me sourit gentiment et mon cœur s'apaisa un instant.

-Eh oh, John, c'est pas le moment de discuter avec une belle nana ! On a un presque-mort à transporter jusqu'à l'hôpital !

Le dénommé John me relâcha, se leva et me fit un clin d'oeil en se retournant. Je m'avançai vers Castle pour pouvoir les aider, mais l'autre m'en empêcha et appela une jeune femme qui accourut vers moi et me saisit par la taille. Elle m'éloigna du bureau, et je criais et je me débattais et je gémissais et je lui hurlais de me libérer, que je voulais aider Richard, si j'étais là, c'était pour Rick, alors lâchez-moi !

Elle resserra son emprise autour de moi, et me conduit à l'étage du loft, dans une chambre qui m'avait tout l'air d'être celle d'Alexis.

Elle me força à m'asseoir sur un pouf, et se plaça face à moi. Je me demandai comment j'avais pu, comment _il_ avait pu, en arriver là. Je laissai mes larmes couler lentement sur mes joues, je laissai le chagrin me quitter, partir loin de moi, parce que je savais qu'il n'était pas mort et qu'il était entre de bonnes mains.

-Madame ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Vous voulez un verre d'eau ? Me demanda gentiment la jeune métisse assise devant moi. Elle pris mes mains dans les siennes et me sourit. Je lui souris aussi, mais mon sourire se transforma en mou sous les pleurs. J'essayai de me calmer, je respirai plus doucement, j'expirai fort, je détendis mes muscles.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ? La questionnai-je, en essayant de ne pas paraître trop indiscrète.

-Je m'appelle Mathilde. M'annonça-t-elle posément. Et vous ?

-Kate, … Kate. Répondis-je.

Le silence se fit pendant quelques instants, seulement troublé par les bruits venant d'en bas et par mes reniflements.

-Est-ce que … Est-ce que je peux accompagner Richard jusqu'à l'hôpital ? osai-je lui demander après un long moment sans paroles.

-Eh bien … Il serait préférable que vous restiez ici. Pour lui, et pour vous aussi. Vous irez le voir quand il sera dans sa chambre. Même s'il dort, il vous entendra, il sentira votre parfum, il vous respirera, et il saura que vous êtes auprès de lui. Mais pour l'instant, pour l'instant il ne comprendrait rien si vous restiez avec lui.

Je soupirai. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre. Attendre. Comment faire pour attendre ?

Je pris congé de la douce et charmante Mathilde et je retournai au poste avec ma voiture. J'étais dans un étrange état. Je me sentais pâteuse, molle, vide.

Au commissariat, Espo me réchauffa le cœur avec un café et un suspect qui avait fait des aveux complets.

-Il s'appelle Chris Bary, et il vient de m'apprendre qu'il a également tué la première victime. M'informa Esposito. Il voulait se … Beckett ? Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Il me regarda, vraiment, et je sus qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, et quelque chose passa dans ce regard, quelque chose qui me remonta un peu le moral, et qui me dit d'avancer.

-Oui, oui, ça va, merci. Je lui répondis, en souriant.

Il me sourit aussi et continua ses explications sur le tueur. C'était l'ex-petit ami de la première victime, à qui il avait demandé de proposer son livre à son éditeur, ce qu'elle avait refusé. Il l'avait donc quittée, et c'était tourné vers Castle, son grand écrivain préféré. Ayant lui aussi refusé, il les avait tués.

Ryan arriva, en marchant rapidement. Il les observa tous les deux un instant, puis se plongea dans le dossier qu'il tenait au creux de sa paume.

-Notre ancien suspect, celui qui n'avait pas d'alibi, mais un bon mobile, vient d'être relâché. Bon boulot Beckett.

-Oh … euh … merci Ryan, mais je n'ai pas fait grand chose, tu sais ! le remerciai-je, un peu confuse.

Ils me laissèrent tous les deux, seule, à mon bureau.

Je commençai à remplir les papiers, la tête ailleurs. Castle avait-il été comme moi, lorsque j'avais reçu la balle à l'enterrement de Montgomery? Etait-il aussi vide que je l'étais ? Aussi apeuré ? Aussi inquiet ? Peut-être … Il fallait vraiment que je me change les idées, que je trouve un moyen de m'occuper jusqu'au moment où mon téléphone sonnerait pour m'annoncer que je pouvais aller le voir.


	3. Chapter 3

Bon … On va faire redescendre un peu la pression, et tout ira pour le mieux ! Ce chapitre est un peu petit, je vous l'accorde, mais les 4 prochains le seront aussi … J'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas trop. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Je décidai de rentrer chez moi, puisque je savais que de toute façon, je ne pourrais rien faire aujourd'hui. Il commençait à se faire tard, avec tous ces événements, le soleil avait totalement disparu. Je regardais l'heure. 00H45. Je n'avais en fin de compte même pas la force de prendre ma voiture. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de pause, pris une couverture polaire qui traînait dans un coin et m'allongeai sur un des canapés. Je fermais les yeux et ne tardais pas à tomber dans un sommeil profond, sans rêve ni cauchemar.

* * *

La lumière du soleil me réveilla. Il devait être tôt. Je m'assis sur le canapé, observai ma montre. 9H10. Je n'avais pas si mal dormi. Je me sentais un peu mieux déjà.

Je me décidai enfin à partir après m'être préparée un café que je finis en quelques instants seulement. En chemin, je m'arrêtai faire quelques courses dans un magasin de décoration. Je pris des bougies blanches pour la salle de bain, un tapis moelleux pour mon bureau, des coussins pour mon lit. Je quittai le magasin les bras chargés, l'esprit envolé. Je déposai tout dans le coffre de la voiture, et je mis le contact.

Il faisait doux pour un jour d'octobre, et c'était fort agréable. J'enlevai mon manteau, gardant juste mon foulard et ma veste. Je tournai la tête pour être sûre de ne pas foncer dans une autre voiture en reculant, parce que ce n'était vraiment pas le jour. Et, alors que je m'engageai sur la grande voie, j'entendis la musique de la libération. Mon cœur battit plus fort quand je répondis.

-Madame Beckett ? Ici la clinique de New-York. Une de mes collègues, une certaine Mathilde, m'a demandé de vous prévenir quand mon patient serait sorti du bloc opératoire. Eh bien, voilà, il est sorti. Et ses fonctions vitales sont constantes. Vous pouvez venir le voir, vous n'avez qu'à demander sa chambre à l'accueil de la clinique. Je vous laisse, je retourne au bloc. BIIIIIIIIIP … BIIIIIIIIIP … BIIIIIIIIIP …

Je raccrochai mon téléphone et je le déposai dans mon sac à main. J'étais dans un état second. Il était vivant. Malgré la mare de sang qui inondait son bureau, il était vivant. Je me dépêchai, j'essayai d'aller plus vite. Ma main se faisait plus pressante sur le volant, mon pied plus puissant sur l'accélérateur. Je ne mis qu'un quart d'heure à me rendre à la clinique. Je me garai là où je n'avais pas le droit de me garer, je laissai les warnings, je courus jusqu'à l'accueil.

-Bonjour, j'aimerai le numéro de chambre de Richard Castle, s'il vous plaît. Je demandai à la jeune fille qui dévorait un livre, assise sur sa chaise pivotante. Elle me regarda comme si je venais d'écraser son chat, et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son écran.

-Chambre 420, dernier étage. Marmonna-t-elle. Ascenseur derrière vous.

Et elle replongea immédiatement dans ses pages. Je lui jetai un regard noir, qu'elle ne sembla pas remarquer, ou qu'elle fit semblant d'ignorer.

Je me retournai, et pris l'ascenseur. La petite musique me détendit un peu, je regardai les chiffres défiler sur le panneau lumineux. 1 ... 2 … 3 … 4 TING ! Les portes coulissèrent devant moi, et je débouchai dans un grand couloir blanc. Il y avait une odeur de désinfectant. Et les infirmières se déplaçaient lentement, tels des fantômes errants.

Je pris le couloir à gauche, et lus les numéros sur les portes. 419... 420. C'était là. Je posai ma main sur la poignée, hésitant une seconde avant d'entrer. Et s'il ne voulait pas que je vienne ? Bon, pas le temps de tergiverser, de toute façon, il dormait, il ne pouvait ni m'en vouloir, ni me fâcher.

Je poussai la porte doucement. Je pénétrai dans une chambre simple, éclairée par deux grandes fenêtres. Elle me semblait assez spacieuse pour une chambre d'hôpital. La mienne n'était pas aussi grande, à ce que je croyais me remémorer. J'observai tout : le placard, la petite salle de bain extrêmement propre, les chaises pour les visiteurs, les moniteurs, le fauteuil juste à côté du lit, et le lit.

Castle était allongé, paisible. Son visage était plus serein que durant la soirée. On aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. Il avait les bras de part et d'autre de son corps, il avait plein de perfusions partout.

Je m'approchai lentement de lui, pour qu'il ne se réveille pas. Il respirait calmement, les moniteurs faisaient des petits bruits, mais sinon la chambre était calme. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil sans le quitter des yeux. Doucement, j'approchai ma main de sa joue. Elle était toujours aussi douce, aussi chaude que tout à l'heure.

Je dessinai un cercle sur sa peau avec mon pouce. Il allait bien, voilà de quoi j'avais besoin, de savoir qu'il allait bien. Je me détendis petit à petit, l'odeur de désinfectant disparaissait peu à peu, s'effaçait lentement. Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux fins et clairs. Ils étaient soyeux et incroyablement doux. Je ne pensais pas ! Je souris, c'était la première fois que je touchais ses cheveux. Et c'était très agréable ! Mais, je ne devais pas profiter du fait qu'il était endormi pour découvrir sa peau nacrée. J'attendrais son réveil pour cela.


	4. Chapter 4

Un peu rassuré pour notre écrivain préféré ? Ne vous inquiétez, je serais incapable de tuer un des deux protagonistes ! Ce chapitre me semble un peu plus psychologique que les autres, bon pas trop quand même, mais un petit peu ! J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant cette histoire, je suis très heureuse de vous la faire partager, si vous avez des choses à me dire, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot à la fin de votre lecture.

* * *

Un chuchotement me fit ouvrir les yeux. J'observai le plafond au dessus de ma tête. Des néons brillaient d'une lumière blafarde étrangement reposante. Je refermai les yeux et soufflai fort. J'étais encore à l'hôpital. Les infirmières m'avaient gentiment prêté des couvertures et un coussin pour que je puisse rester. Je m'étais installée sur un petit fauteuil que l'on pouvait incliné à l'aide d'une pression corporelle vers l'arrière. J'avais quelques courbatures dans les cuisses et mon dos me faisait quelque peu souffrir, mais je n'avais pas si mal dormi. Je me redressai et tournai la tête vers le lit de Castle. Il était toujours là, les yeux clos, respirant calmement. Son souffle semblait apaisé, il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir.

Je refermais mes paupières et soupirai doucement. Cette chambre n'était pas déplaisante et le fauteuil était plutôt confortable, une fois qu'on était éveillé. Je pouvais rester ici autant de temps que je voulais, ça ne semblait poser de problème à personne.

J'étais restée tout l'après-midi auprès de Castle. Je lui avais tenu la main une bonne partie de la journée. En début de soirée, les infirmières m'avaient conseillé d'aller faire un petit tour pour ne pas être trop courbaturée. Je m'étais levée pour me dégourdir les jambes et j'avais quitté la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. J'étais descendue jusqu'au hall principal par les escaliers, saluant les infirmières sur mon passage. Je m'étais approchée de la machine à café, m'étais faite couler un décaféiné pour ne pas être excitée comme une puce. J'étais remontée tranquillement, prenant mon temps en arpentant les couloirs sommaires. Je m'étais arrêtée face à une peinture, accrochée au mur devant la porte de la chambre de Castle. Elle était colorée et représentée un marché tahitien. Des femmes à la peau foncée portaient leurs bébés dans des châles aux couleurs vives qu'elles avaient accrochés dans leur dos. Les bébés dormaient tranquillement, alors que leur mères marchandaient avec les vendeurs du marché. Des bananiers égayaient la scène, des plantes et des graines diverses et variées étaient disposées à même le sol. Je m'étais détournée lentement du tableau et avais pénétrée dans la chambre. Je m'étais rassise à côté de Castle, mon café à la main, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. D'habitude, c'était lui qui m'apportait mon café le matin. Ce soir-là, j'avais été m'en chercher un pour pouvoir rester auprès de lui et veiller sur lui toute la nuit.

Je m'étirais en baillant et décidais d'arpenter la pièce pour faire un peu d'exercice physique. Je pénétrais dans la salle de bain, inspectant la propreté des lieux puis, jetant un coup d'œil dans la chambre, je fermais la porte pour m'octroyer une petite douche rapide.

L'eau chaude me détendit un peu et me relaxa. Une fois rassasiée de cette douce sensation sur ma peau, je décidais de sortir et me saisis d'une serviette que j'enroulais autour de mon corps. J'entendis du bruit dans la chambre et me rhabillai donc en vitesse. Je sortis de la salle de bain sans faire trop de bruit et m'approchai du lit de Castle.

Une jeune femme s'occupait de vérifier les différentes perfusions de mon écrivain et régler les boutons de l'appareil qui mesurait les battements de son cœur. Elle me sourit, je la saluai discrètement.

-Vous êtes le conjoint ? Me questionna-t-elle, en me regardant paisiblement. Vous savez, vous pouvez lui parler. Je pense qu'il peut vous entendre. N'hésitez pas à lui raconter plein de choses, ce qui se passe, comment vous allez, le temps qu'il fait. Peut-être qu'il émergera et viendra discuter avec vous, qui sait ?

Avant même de me laisser le temps de lui rétorquer que je n'avais aucune relation amoureuse avec Castle, elle quitta la pièce, sa fiche de route en main.

Je soupirai, secouant la tête devant sa méprise. C'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu penser que nous étions en couple, j'étais là, à attendre qu'il se réveille, j'avais dormi sur un fauteuil en espérant l'entendre m'appeler ou le voir ouvrir un œil.

-Mais au fond, que sommes-nous l'un pour l'autre ? Murmurais-je en posant mes mains sur le lit à côté d'une des siennes et en m'asseyant sur la chaise.

Je baissai la tête, regardai mes pieds. Mais oui, qu'étions-nous ? Après tout ce que nous avions vécu, toutes les course-poursuites, toutes les situations impossibles, tous les problèmes, tous les quiproquos et toutes les occasions manquées, nous étions juste un duo auquel on ne pouvait coller aucune étiquette.

Je relevai les yeux vers son visage paisible. Il me torturait plus endormi que bien éveillé.

J'avais passé la journée d'hier à réfléchir. A penser à notre relation notamment, mais aussi à ce mensonge, ce mensonge que je traînais avec moi depuis bientôt un an. Ne pouvais-je pas lui avouer ? Là, maintenant, alors qu'il avait risqué sa vie quelques heures auparavant ? Ne méritait-il pas de savoir ? Il fallait que je lui avoue. Il méritait de connaître la vérité. Et puis, au moins, il ne pouvait pas m'en vouloir, il dormait, sans se soucier de ma torture intérieure.

Me tordant les doigts, je me mis à parler, tout bas et tout doucement.

-Castle, écoute … Je … Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Commençais-je, lentement. Je … Je me souviens. Ce jour, où j'ai failli mourir, je me souviens de tes paroles. Sans elles, d'ailleurs, je ne serais certainement pas en train de te parler. Je te dois ma vie, tu sais. Sans toi, je ne me serais certainement pas battue ce jour-là, et j'aurais laissé mon âme me quitter, partir loin de tout, de toute torture physique. Mais je pensais à toi, et je ne voulais pas te causer une peine inutile. Alors, même si tu m'as sauvé la vie, je ne veux pas que tu risques la tienne. Je veux que tu arrêtes de faire le gamin sur les scènes de crime. La vie est dangereuse, la ville aussi. En voulant devenir flic, j'ai signé pour tenter de rendre la ville moins dangereuse, au péril de ma vie. Mais pas toi, tu ne dois pas te mettre en danger pour moi, pour rien. Tu as une fille, elle compte sur toi, je suis sûre qu'elle te préfère vivant que mort.

Écoute, je … je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir dit plus tôt que je me souvenais de tout, mais … tu sais … J'avais peur …

De quoi ? Me demanderais-tu si tu m'écoutais vraiment. Eh bien, de tout et de rien à la fois. De moi, de mes sentiments, de mes émotions instables, de tout autour de nous, de la vie. J'ai peur de me lancer, de m'engager, de tomber et de devoir me relever. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse m'aider à me relever mais je sais pertinemment que la prochaine chute me sera fatale. Et je ne veux pas te causer du soucis ou de la peine parce qu'avec mon travail, on n'est pas sûr de rentrer vivant le soir.

J'ai peur, voilà. Tu le sais maintenant. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie d'être avec toi, c'est juste que …

-Chuuuuuut, n'en dis pas plus, j'ai compris, tu sais, ne te torture pas davantage …

Je relevai mon visage, que j'avais gardé obstinément baissé durant tout mon monologue. Je scrutai sa bouche, ses traits reposés, ses yeux obstinément clos. Avais-je rêvé ? Avait-il réellement parlé ? Je n'étais plus sûre de rien …


	5. Chapter 5

Pardon, pardon, pardon, ce chapitre est certainement le plus court de tous, mais j'avais envie que le personnage qui apparaît ici apparaisse, et je me suis dit qu'il fallait quand même qu'elle lui rende une brève visite … Bref, je ne vous en dis pas plus, mais je vous souhaite une bonne continuation !

* * *

-Kate ? Vous êtes encore là ?

Je détournai la tête de l'ouvrage que j'étais en train de dévorer avidement depuis de longues heures déjà. Martha se tenait devant moi, les poings sur les hanches, plus surprise que dérangée par ma présence. Je me levai précipitamment, un peu paniquée par son irruption soudaine et inattendue. Mon livre tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd.

-Martha, je … Bonjour, excusez-moi, je peux partir si vous voulez …

Elle me regarda, intriguée puis se mit à sourire chaleureusement.

-Oh non, ma douce ! Restez autant que vous le voulez ! C'est juste que vous devez certainement vous ennuyer toute seule, ici. Ne préféreriez-vous pas être avec les autres au poste ?

-Mais Castle est là, je ne suis pas toute seule.

-Enfin, je voulais dire, avec des gens qui vous parlent, pas des endormis !

Elle rit en silence, et cette douce mélodie m'apaisa un petit peu.

Il est vrai que j'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau parce que je ne me reposais pas vraiment lorsque je dormais ici, et que je n'avais quitté l'hôpital qu'un après-midi, pour aller me chercher des affaires propres et relever le courrier à mon appartement. Cela faisait déjà 3 jours que je patientais au chevet de mon coéquipier. Aucune enquête ne m'appelait au poste et les Gars s'étaient proposés pour faire toute la paperasse, comprenant certainement que j'avais besoin de faire une pause et de me vider la tête.

Martha s'approcha du lit de son fils, lui prit tendrement la main et m'invita à me rasseoir, ce que je fis sans plus attendre. Je ramassai mon livre et m'installai confortablement dans le fauteuil désormais familier.

-Alors Richard, tu es en bonne compagnie, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as de la chance que Katherine veille ainsi sur toi ! Je pense que beaucoup d'hommes aimeraient avoir une dulcinée aussi attentionnée que la tienne !

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil complice et je rougis face à son sous-entendu. Même Martha avait su voir l'évidence et savait à quel point nous mourrions d'envie l'un pour l'autre, chacun de notre côté. Etions-nous si transparents aux yeux des autres ? Etait-il si facile de deviner un véritable amour quand il s'en présentait un ? A part nous, tout le monde avait compris ce qui nous animait, nos désirs, notre passion … Nous sommes tellement innocents et naïfs, Castle … L'amour rend les gens simples et imparfaits …

-Ta fille te fait dire qu'il faudra racheter de la glace au chips et au caramel parce qu'elle a fini le dernier pot en pensant à toi ! Et puis, moi, je te dis de te dépêcher de revenir parmi nous, parce que nous sommes nombreux à t'attendre, enfin certains plus que d'autres, bien évidemment …

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et je sus à cet instant à quel point elle avait bien compris que j'attendais son réveil pour discuter plus amplement avec lui de notre relation.

-Bon, je crois que je vais rentrer à la maison et te laisser seul avec Katherine. On se voit très vite Richard !

Elle sourit dans le vague, ni vraiment à lui, ni vraiment à moi, mais cette gaieté sur ses traits semblait presque lui être uniquement destinée.

Elle me salua d'un signe de la tête en murmurant mon prénom, puis se détourna pour quitter la pièce une fois que je l'eus remerciée et saluée à mon tour.

J'étais à nouveau seule, à le regarder dormir, à m'ennuyer profondément en l'attendant mais que faire d'autre ? Je ne me sentais bien qu'ici …


	6. Chapter 6

Mais c'est qu'on commence à s'approcher sacrément de la fin … Alors la guimauve va pointer le bout de son nez dans ce chapitre, mais ça reste léger, comme un bonbon qu'on suçote juste assez longtemps pour ne pas être écœuré ! J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions !

* * *

-Kate ?

Un murmure me fit détourner la tête. J'étais en train de contempler la vue qui s'offrait à moi. Le soleil se levait et apparaissait entre les immeubles de verre, jouant avec les fenêtres et créant des teintes surnaturelles. L'aurore semblait magique et intemporelle. Les couleurs lumineuses se reflétaient sur les murs de la chambre et réchauffaient mon visage. C'était le quatrième matin que je passais ici et la vue était toujours aussi renversante.

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, debout face à la baie-vitrée, je tournai mon visage vers le lit de Castle. Non, je n'avais pas rêvé. Il avait les yeux tout ensommeillés, mais bel et bien ouverts. Comme dans un mirage, je m'approchai de lui et vis un sourire s'épanouir sur son visage.

Je m'assis sur mon fauteuil et lui pris la main. Il semblait ravi de me voir ici enfin, je tentai de me rassurer ainsi, pour me persuader que ces 4 jours d'attente n'avaient pas été sans intérêt.

-Vous êtes là.

C'était plus un moyen de se convaincre de ma présence et de m'encrer dans sa réalité, plutôt qu'une réelle question.

Je souris à mon tour, heureuse d'être restée parce que ces quelques mots réchauffaient déjà mon cœur. Il avait été là pour moi, toutes ces années, et pour une fois, c'était à moi de lui rendre la pareille. Et pouvoir l'aider, enfin, pouvoir être présente pour lui faisait naître en moi des sensations exquises.

-Oui, je suis là.

Sa main toujours dans la mienne, il porta nos doigts enlacés jusqu'à son visage et les observa avec étonnement et fascination.

-Vous avez la peau douce, lieutenant !

Je rougis face à son compliment et baissai la tête vers mes jambes. Il venait à peine de se réveiller, et il était déjà en train de plaisanter et de me mettre mal à l'aise. Il était définitivement resté un grand enfant. Reprenant contenance, je l'observai à nouveau. Il avait reposé nos deux mains entrelacées sur le lit et me scrutait intensément. Se souvenait-il de ma déclaration ? Avait-il compris la raison de ma présence ? Il était assez intelligent, alors je me décidai à lui laisser le temps de la réflexion et à ne rien lui rappeler pour le moment.

Avec beaucoup de sérieux et de tendresse, il garda le silence pendant un long instant puis finit par me dire :

-Merci d'être restée ici, avec moi.

-Mais de rien Castle, c'est normal, c'est ce que font les partenaires.

Il ferma les yeux et il eut un petit rire silencieux. Il murmura quelques mots inaudibles et, quand je lui demandais de répéter, il refusa poliment.

-Castle ! Le prévins-je. N'oubliez pas que je porte constamment mon arme sur moi !

Il avala sa salive avec difficulté, se prêtant réellement au jeu.

-Je … je … ce que je disais n'était vraiment pas important …

-… Mais encore ? L'encourageai-je en portant ma main à ma ceinture, là où était censé se tenir mon arme (qui était évidemment restée à mon appartement).

Il me regarda, presque terrifié et serra ma main plus fort. Ce contact, quoique pas particulièrement agréable, me vivifia et me rassura.

-Je disais que nous n'étions pas vraiment des partenaires, en réalité.

Étonnée par sa réplique, je fis redescendre mon bras le long de ma cuisse et lâchai sa main, brisant ainsi notre contact.

Il crut certainement m'avoir effrayée et se précipita fébrilement vers mon bras pour se saisir de ma main à nouveau. Il dessina des petits cercles sur ma paume, comme il l'avait déjà, ce qui avait le don de me détendre instantanément.

Il avait certainement mal interprété ma réaction. Je n'étais pas spécialement apeurée par son commentaire, j'étais simplement estomaquée - et contente - de voir à quel point le sujet que je tentais d'aborder avec beaucoup de difficulté était évident pour lui.

Ses pressions régulières et circulaires sur ma paume me firent fermer les yeux et lui demander, comme dans un état second :

-Avez-vous entendu quelque chose pendant que vous dormiez ?

Il scruta mon visage, une fois que j'eus ouvert les yeux, et sembla s'interroger sur le sens caché de mon message.

-Quelque chose comme... ?

Je me mordis la lèvre il semblait en effet ne pas se souvenir de tout ce que je lui avais dit. Pourtant, ne l'avais-je pas entendu réagir face à mes propos ?

Je retenais une larme solitaire qui tenta de s'échapper j'étais naïve de croire qu'il m'entendrait et que je n'aurais pas à avoir réellement cette conversation avec lui.

-... Comme le moment où vous êtes restée silencieuse face aux compliments de ma mère ?

Je plissai les yeux, tentai de capter un indice dans ses pupilles joueuses. Alors c'était vrai, il avait tout entendu. Comment devais-je réagir à ça ? Le mieux était de se prêter à son jeu et de voir où les méandres de nos esprits pouvaient nous mener …

-Oui, entre autres …

Il expira un coup, un peu fort, il semblait insatisfait par ma réponse.

-Parce que c'est la seule chose dont je me souviens …

Il sonda mon regard et je me perdis un instant dans l'océan du sien.

-Vraiment ? Le questionnai-je, la gorge serrée par la déception.

Il sourit, et ses yeux se plissèrent en deux fentes malicieuses.

-Non, mais il est vrai que j'adore jouer avec vos nerfs, Kate !

Mon prénom semblait lui avoir échapper, comme sorti de ses lèvres sans son autorisation. Il attendit ma sentence, mais il savait déjà qu'il n'en serait rien.

Il amena nos deux mains jointes et inséparables jusqu'à sa joue, que je touchai donc pour la deuxième fois. Elle me paraissait plus douce encore, sa peau était plus laiteuse qu'auparavant. Il fit glisser mes doigts vers sa bouche et y déposa un rapide et léger baiser.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Kate. Je me souviens de tout. Et tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour tout cela. La peur est humaine et elle me semble fondée dans ton cas. Il est vrai que j'aurais aimé savoir plus tôt que tu te souvenais, mais tout vient à qui sait attendre. La preuve … Conclut-il en levant notre point de contact.

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre parce que c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à dire pour l'instant. Les mots n'étaient plus devenus nécessaires, seul le voir éveillé à côté de moi, me tenant la main, me suffisait. Il ne fallait pas trop bousculer les choses, nous avions déjà assez fait de conneries comme ça à mon goût pour ne pas avoir à recommencer.


	7. Chapter 7

Ah là là … Voilà déjà la fin de cette fiction de 7 chapitres, pas très longue je vous l'accorde, mais il faut bien un début à tout ! Je serais très heureuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, alors n'hésitez vraiment jamais à m'écrire un petit commentaire, vous savez que j'adore ça !

Finissez bien votre lecture, et je vous dis à très bientôt !

* * *

-Vos constantes sont bonnes, Monsieur Castle, je pense que vous pourrez certainement nous quitter d'ici la fin de la journée. Enfin, si vous le voulez, bien sûr !

La jeune infirmière secoua la tête de droite à gauche en souriant. Elle semblait contente pour nous, pour notre départ parce qu'elle savait que c'était ce que chacun attendait lorsqu'il entrait dans un hôpital : pouvoir en sortir. Elle continua ses manipulations, discrète et sortit finalement après nous avoir salué d'un signe de la tête.

Je pus ainsi reprendre ma place à côté de Castle, que j'avais laissé libre pour qu'elle puisse travailler sans que je ne la dérange.

-Alors, heureux ? Le questionnai-je, connaissant déjà sa réponse.

Il m'observa, complice, un petit quelque chose de malicieux au fond des yeux. Il souleva lentement sa main du lit, puis, l'arrêtant en plein mouvement, finit par la reposer, presque à regret.

Je scrutai son regard, intriguée par ce fragment de geste qui devait très certainement cacher quelque chose.

-Ça ne va pas ? Demandai-je, parce qu'il avait éveillé ma curiosité.

Il parut penaud et puis, si bas que je crus avoir rêvé, demanda si je lui donnais ma permission pour qu'il puisse toucher ma joue. Estomaquée par sa requête étrange et enfantine, je secouai la tête, en signe d'acquiescement, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Néanmoins je souris, parce qu'il était toujours aussi galant et attentionné et qu'il voulait tout faire dans les règles.

Il avança ses doigts, presque maladroit, avec une lenteur maladive et finit par effleurer mon grain de peau. Je le sentis, léger, ne voulant pas trop approfondir sa caresse, de peur de me déstabiliser. Mais, fermant les yeux face à son toucher qui me fit frissonner, il dut comprendre que je n'étais nullement gênée par son contact. Il fit jouer sa main sur l'os de ma mâchoire, descendit à ma gorge, en fit le tour pour se saisir de ma nuque. Il passa alors ses doigts dans mes cheveux et c'était divinement agréable. Je soulevai mes paupières pour capter l'océan de ses prunelles et je me perdis un moment en lui, me noyant avec plaisir dans ses pupilles. Une pression presque imperceptible dans mon cuir chevelu me fit comprendre qu'il testait ma résistance, et en effet, je ne résistais pas. Il me rapprocha alors de lui, de son corps, de son visage, de ses lèvres. Comme dans un rêve qui s'éternise, notre progression vers l'un l'autre me semblait affreusement longue tant j'avais attendu ce moment depuis longtemps. Ne pouvant plus tenir et le voyant pourtant si près de moi, j'accélérai le mouvement, et projetai ma bouche contre la sienne. Un second baiser, doux, subtil, presque illusoire. Je passai alors ma main dans ses cheveux fins, il fit glisser la sienne le long de mon dos et m'agrippa fermement, comme pour se persuader de ce que nous étions en train de faire. Nos lèvres, figées dans un sourire éternel, se découvraient et jouaient ensemble un ballet féerique. Elles avaient le goût des premiers baisers, des baisers volés, de la nostalgie et du temps passé. C'était doux et mélancolique à la fois parce qu'à travers notre baiser, je me rendis enfin compte du temps qui était passé, que nous avions perdu à nous tourner autour, à jouer avec l'autre pour, au final, nous aimer autant que nous nous aimions déjà. J'étais triste et morose face à cette simple constatation mais son contact me rappela vite à la réalité et ses doigts virevoltant sur mon bassin et sur mes reins me firent serrer ses cheveux avec plus de force.

Un coup à la porte suivi de bruits de pas rapides nous sortit de notre bulle et nous nous écartâmes rapidement, comme pris en pleine faute. La jeune infirmière, revenue pour apporter le repas de Castle, ouvrit grand la bouche, comprenant certainement qu'elle était arrivée au mauvais moment, la referma en silence puis bredouilla quelques excuses, posa le plateau sur la tablette avant de quitter la pièce presque au pas de course. Nous nous regardâmes et nous explosâmes de rire face à son expression de pure faute. Elle avait du se sentir extrêmement gênée, la pauvre …

Je continuai de contempler Rick, qui secouait la tête pour faire disparaître les dernières traces de son rire. Il était beau. Cela vint me frapper en plein visage comme un coup de vent remet les idées en place en nous revigorant. Il était beau, c'était vrai et je sus à cet instant qu'il le serait certainement pour moi à tout jamais.


End file.
